Ana Lureylia
by NauLana
Summary: What would happen when someone from another world came to meet Lucy ? Would she help her become stronger than before? Or would she live to tell the tale? What Lucy do to save Ana Lureylia, a girl who suddenly appeared in her bedroom in the middle of the night, looking half dead. Would Gajeel, Juvia, Levy and Laxus help her find out just who Ana is?
1. Chapter 1

She was walking ahead, paying no attention to anything in particular. Just walking aimlessly ahead. She was wearing a cloak that covered her upper body. A pair of black leggings that hug her skinny but healthy legs that was covered up with a short blue skirt.

A few strands of blond hair were seen as she walks by. Receiving a few stares from bystanders, who ignored it since it was normal for people to walk around in cloaks this days. Though that doesn't mean they won't be keeping their guard up.

As she keeps on walking, she stops suddenly as she reached her starting point. The gateway to Earth Land. She turned back, her cloak still concealing her face.

"Goodbye my home. May you all be blessed with the dragon's blessing."

She turned back and started to walk into the gateway, while summoning her magic to the highest lacrima she has. Walking into gateway, a lone teardrop dropped as she walks to her future.

Never looking back.

* * *

Never had Lucy felt so horrible. No, scratch that. Never had she felt like she never belonged in Fairy Tail. Lucy had never felt this way before. Ignored, betrayed, helpless and so lost. Nobody took note of how weak she felt with the many different missions she had to do alone to pay up her monthly rent.

Nobody except the master, Levy, Gajeel, Lily and Juvia. Noticing how weak she felt, Juvia made a move to Lucy and guided her to a table hidden and far enough for people not to see or hear them quickly. They were soon followed by Levy who was wearing a worried expression and Gajeel looking as uncaring as ever. When one could look closely, you can see that there was hidden concern for the bunny girl that he never seems to get along nevermind talk with.

Lucy ended up looking at them with eyes that were so dull without her usual twinkle that she had whenever she was in Fairy Tail. That look cause all the three other companions hearts to break, feeling so useless that they couldn't help out their friend. In the end, Juvia went to Mirajane to order some food and drinks for Lucy and the rest. Where as, Levy tried to do her usual talking with 'Cheer up Lucy! Something good is about to happen, don't worry so much' talk.

Which resulted in a silent conversation. Lucy would just look at them and tried to smile which just came out as grimace. Levy, seeing as there was nothing else she could do to lift up Lucy's mood, held her hand in a gentle comforting but firm grip and talked with Gajeel on what mission they would do next.

After a few minutes of waiting, Juvia came back with a tray that held Lucy's breakfast and drinks. With that, their routine that has been happening for 3 months began. 3 months of being kicked out of Team Natsu just because she was weak and a burden to the rest. 3 months of being ignored by the rest of the guild members because Lisanna came back. Used as a replacement when Lisanna was gone.

And so, Juvia as well as Levy tried to get Lucy to come with them on a mission, that includes Gajeel. Only to get a shaking head as a sign of 'no'. But they never gave up, they still hope that the old Lucy might came back. Just when Lucy shook her head another 'no' that was when Gajeel stood up suddenly and slam the table.

"Oi! I can't take it anymore! Juvia, shrimp! Let's leave bunny girl alone! She clearly doesn't want us to be here for her!"

Lucy just ended up looking at him with that broken eyes that made him felt bad of what he just said but Gajeel wasn't someone who take back his words easily and just stormed out of the guild. But not before he stopped and whispered to Lucy something so low only she can hear it. What he had said had made her eyes widened and glassy. She hung her head in shame or guilt. As small droplets of water fell from her once beautiful brown eyes.

_'Why? Can't you see that Levy and Juvia are doing their best to be with you? You're hurting them more than you think. Think about it.'_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about 3 weeks since Gajeel had lost his temper towards Lucy. 3 weeks since Lucy had came out of her house. 3 weeks that left Juvia , Levy and surprising a guilty Gajeel feeling worried about her.

Everytime they sat together at the same table where they usually sat with Lucy, they would look up thinking it was Lucy whenever someone walked pass the front door of the guild only to get dissapointed when it wasn't her.

To be honest, they wanted to barge into their nakama's house but that would just bring back memories of their nakama's ex-teammates. So they refrained themselves from doing so, but that does not mean that they will continue to wait for her to come back.

Juvia was the only one patient among the three to wait for Lucy to come back. That was until Gajeel suddenly stood up and grabbed the wrist of Juvia's left hand who grabbed Levy's right wrist and started running towards Lucy's house. Leaving the guild dumbfounded who noticed them banging the door on their way out.

"Gajeel-kun?! Wha-Where are we going?!" shouted Juvia. Barely managing to keep up from falling with his running. Though she slightly wondered how Levy and her managed to even keep up with the iron dragon slayer's pace.

"There's no time! I have a bad feeling that bunny girl is going to get hurt!" grunted Gajeel. As he was fed up with the pace the other two was running. He picked Levy up by the waist on his left side and threw Juvia in an undignified manner on his right shoulder causing both the girls to shriek and began running faster. Fearing that something bad will happen if they didn't arrive on time.

Just as they come around the corner of Lucy's street, they heard a familiar scream. Causing them to feel their worries get the better of them and running faster than Gajeel ever had and burst into the second floor of Lucy's house. What they saw made their blood run cold.

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy-san!"

"Lu!"

* * *

On the other hand, before the team left the guild to head for her house. Lucy was sleeping peacefully. Or at least, to make up the time she lost her hours of sleep. As she had been unable to sleep well ever since almost 4 months ago due to nightmares. Worrying her spirits whenever she summoned Virgo to help her cook and Loki to help her around. Even Aquaries was worried about her, though she didn't make it too obvious. But really, who wouldn't be worried about Lucy?

She had been depressed ever since that day. Not even summoning her other spirits to even have a chat, that she usually does back than. She couldn't even get out of bed unless she had to go to the washroom or eat. It was like a cycle, a dull, boring and lifeless cycle.

When Lucy was sleeping, her belt that held her Celestial Spirits keys shined brightly. Revealing all of her spirits in her room. With a solemn face, feeling bad that they couldn't help their master, friend and confident.

"Why? Why does Lucy-sama do this? She's the strongest mage ever! She wouldn't back down just because that team left her to get stronger!" shouted the twins, Gemini.

"Gemini. Though Hime is a strong mage, that does not mean that she can not break down emotionally. She is still a human being." replied Virgo, though there was a rare small frown on her face.

"Virgo is right. No matter what.. Lucy is still a human being.. A girl. To top it off, Fairy Tail was her first genuine family she had other than back at home. Even though she pisses me off, she's still my master and I want my master back." Aquaries said, looking away from her master to hide her face.

Everybody was solemn. To think, she thought people didn't care about her was wrong. Didn't she feel or saw that her spirits are worrying about her? Caring for her? Even sticking by her side when things go rough? Everybody thought she would stand back up again but they thought wrong. How could they anyway? She was tossed aside like a tool once a favourite past member of Fairy Tail came back. Abandoned her like what Layla and Jude did. Her own family throwing her aside twice.

Just as the spirits wanted to go back to the spiritual world. They saw Lucy tossing in her bed, almost frantically. Her hands both infront of her as though she was protecting herself from harm. They had thought she was just having her usual nightmare until heard her whimper that had bought their attention.

Loki and Capricorn tried to wake Lucy up but to no avail. They were getting desperate when she suddenly went still. Until tremors broke, causing her body to shaviolent get violent reactions every 5 seconds.

Capricorn in the end wanted to use his hand to wake Lucy up when she suddenly abruptly sat up straight her eyes wide open looking at her spirits with her blank but wary eyes. Breathing so heavily she was exhaling and inhaling through her mouth too.

That was until she scream. Coughing up violently she vomited out blood and ended up passing out in Loki's arms.

Soon, it was followed by Lucy fair skin began to glow a little by little until she glowed so brightly her room was covered in light.

That was when Gajeel, Levy and Juvia had come in. Paling drastically along with the rest of the spirits.

There laid Lucy. Lucy of Fairy Tail, covered in black and blue with different sizes of bruises and cuts,some that was still even bleeding slightly.


End file.
